List of Pokemon the Series: Light Platinum episodes
Season One # 'Vs. Poocheyana '- A 10-year old boy named Light is rushing towards Professor Jasmine's lab to get his first Pokemon and go on a Pokemon journey. However, after reaching the professor's laboratory, he only found the professor's aid who told that the Professor is at Central City investigating a mysterious text written in Alpha. Disgusted, Light went to Central City where he found the professor, Champion Kaori and Ash Ketchum investigating the mysterious text. When he was allowed to see it, he realized that only he can read this text and whatever was written coincidentally matches with the dream that he had this morning. When Kaori and Ash bid goodbyes, a Team Steam grunt forces the professor to tell him what was written on the text. However, before he can do so, Light comes to the rescue with his newly-obtained Charmander who battles with the grunt's Poocheyana whom Charmander eventually defeats as Team Steam forms a grudge on Light. # 'Vs. Feebas '- Before he can begin his journey, Light was told by Professor Jasmine to call Professor Oak from Marfeny Lake. But after reaching Central City, he completely forgot about it and participated in contests instead and lost until Charmander reminded him. At Marfeny Lake, Professor Oak and his assistant Ethan were relaxing when Ethan attempted to catch a wild Feebas but the other Feebas rose and joined together to form a giant Feebas. Light came to the rescue and asked Charmander to use Scratch, however, it had no effect and the Feebas was going to use Water Gun before an Elekid saved the day. After hearing Light, Professor Oak and Ethan left immediately. Before Light could leave, he was confronted by Elekid and asked him to be his Pokemon, but Elekid thought that he was not worth of it. So, Light decided to stay and train the entire day and so he did to win Elekid's trust. The next day, an even bigger giant Feebas came for revenge against Elekid and when it was going to attack. Light told Charmander to use Scratch, this time separating them and then use Ember which burnt the Feebas. However, Elekid was long gone to see his performance in battle so Light left in despair. However, Elekid popped up in front of him. As Light became shocked, Elekid took his Poke Ball and captured itself, thus capturing Elekid. # 'Vs. Quilava '- At Professor Oak's lab in Central City Radio Station, Light goes to Professor Oak for some help in becoming a better Pokemon Trainer. There, he meets up with Ethan who proceeds to challenge him to a battle. Ethan sends out his Quilava and Light sends out his Elekid. Quilava uses Ember on Elekid who dodges it and uses Thunderwave to paralyze Quilava, then uses a powerful Thunder Punch fainting Quilava. Ethan calls Quilava back and sends out Beedrill. But before Ethan can order Beedrill, both Light and Ethan saw a Totodile escaping the Professor's lab followed by Prof. Oak who told them that Totodile is a very exciting Pokemon who is hard to make friends with. He was just feeding Totodile, Cyndaquil and Chikorita. However, this Totodile is different than the others. Instead of eating food, it wants to explore the world and does not want to stop and left the lab to do so. Ethan and Light both go to catch Totodile and take him back. While Ethan is searching nearby the Radio Station, Light decided to search at Inhore Woods and found Totodile. Totodile did not wanted to go back despite Light protesting him to do so. Then, Light said that he too wants to explore the world. However, it is not easy as there are many obstacles in his journey and to overcome it, he needs someone to take care of him. Totodile becomes friends with Light and agrees to go to the laboratory when suddenly Team Steam attacks with their now evolved Mighteyana. Totodile saves the day as Prof. Oak allows Light to keep it because Totodile likes him. Now, Light's Totodile and Ethan's Quilava battle but Ethan wins despite the type disadvantage. However, Light reminds him that he will be always there to cheer Totodile up.